<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trash Pack by Tabby_Shieldmaiden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078340">Trash Pack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabby_Shieldmaiden/pseuds/Tabby_Shieldmaiden'>Tabby_Shieldmaiden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skylanders (Video Games), Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Screen Reader Friendly, Unsanitary, dumpster diving, patchwork fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabby_Shieldmaiden/pseuds/Tabby_Shieldmaiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaos and Glumshanks go dumpster diving.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glumshanks &amp; Kaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trash Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Academy characterisations, but could also possibly take place in the main timeline. Yay.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glumshanks wasn’t sure how he let himself get dragged into this mess. Kaos told him that he wanted to try out dumpster diving, and he protested. But somehow, a mixture of begging, annoying noises, and puppy dog eyes brought him outside. Inside a dumpster filled to the brim with garbage, next to a Kaos gleefully weeding through the junk.</p><p>The stench was overwhelming, the sliminess made his skin crawl. He wished he had brought something, anything, to make the experience even a little bit more hygienic. A pair of disposable gloves perhaps. Some hand sanitiser for when they needed to clean up. Anything to make this whole process easier for him to stomach. But he hadn’t thought that far ahead - he was barely thinking at the time! Curse those puppy dog eyes! All they brought with them were a trolley, a couple of mounted flashlights, and a pair of scissors. </p><p>He had no idea how Kaos even got the idea to go dumpster diving. The whole idea just seemed completely bonkers to Glumshanks, he could not see the appeal at all. It was one in the morning, by right he should be in bed. No doubt anyone who was looking at them probably saw them as two crazy blokes. Rummaging through garbage the way they were, they probably thought that they were either desperate or insane.</p><p>Kaos had already recovered a couple of items which he said was alright. Though why he considered those items okay to use, Glumshanks had no idea. He found a pair of running shoes, which he claimed to still be in good condition (Glumshanks disagreed), and he found a tube of potato chips.</p><p>“Sir, with all due respect, that’s disgusting,” he said. Kaos had placed one in his mouth and ate it right in front of him. A potato chip he fished out of a literal dumpster. Glumshanks could have sworn he threw up in his mouth a little.</p><p>“What?” Went Kaos, all innocent like he had no idea what he just did. “It looked alright, it smelled alright, and it tasted like it should. That means it’s more or less safe to eat.”</p><p>Glumshanks wondered if that logic was healthy for him. Then again, this was Kaos he was talking about. He’s smelled his sock drawer, he knows the depths of unhygienic behaviour and conditions he could somehow survive under.</p><p>“Well, I guess that’s it Glummy,” he said, attempting to climb out of the dumpster. After a few failed attempts, Glumshanks lifted him out. “Thanks. Now, let’s move on to our next stop. I’ve got a few more places I would like to check out, and the night is still young!”</p><p>Glumshanks looked at a nearby clock tower, which showed that it was one-fifteen in the morning, and disagreed with that last part.</p><p>But regardless of how he felt, he was still ultimately loyal to Kaos. He was Kaos’ only friend, and he had to admit, he still felt concerned for him. Even after all that Kaos had dragged him into. He had chosen to go to some small island; the only thing Glumshanks knew about the place was that it was risky to travel the streets alone at night. Tons of gangs, the occasional feral animal attack. It would be a lot safer for Kaos if he had someone around to watch his back. </p><p>Fortunately, nothing came up to attack either of them. The closest either of them came to actual bodily harm came when someone threw a whole air-conditioning unit from the fifth story of a building. They were walking under it, when Glumshanks saw it falling from the corner of his eye. Immediately, he pulled both himself and Kaos away, and the machine crashed to the ground loudly. Bits of metal parts sprayed everywhere, it was a mess. But luckily, no one was hurt.</p><p>The next place Kaos took him was a small set of garbage cans next to a tall apartment building. After checking that they were not under any windows, Glumshanks walked over to accompany Kaos. Who was already joyfully rummaging through the trash. The trolley, which only had a pair of shoes inside (a pair which he wasn’t even sure was Kaos’ size), was soon joined by a ratty old grey shawl, and an orange umbrella.</p><p>“Strange how they’d just throw away a perfectly good umbrella, huh Glumwad?” He said. And Glumshanks had to admit, the umbrella did look perfectly usable. No tears, it opened and closed perfectly fine. He did wonder why they would throw it away.</p><p>Then Kaos gasped, his red eyes practically lighting up. “Oh, wow! Look at this Glummy!”</p><p>Glumshanks leaned in to see what he was so excited about, but looking in the can, he could see nothing which caught his eye. “What did you find, exactly, Lord Kaos?”</p><p>“What, you don’t see it?” Glumshanks shook his head no. So Kaos dipped his hand into the trash, rummaged through it, as if he was digging up something, and presented Glumshanks a strange dark blue cube. </p><p>“This is a food cube!” Kaos exclaimed, a wide grin on his face. “My favourite cup noodle brand sold these things for a while. They’re supposed to be pure nutrients, never expire, and taste like cup noodles. I can’t believe anyone would even want to throw something like this away!”</p><p>Before Glumshanks could say anything, Kaos took a big bite out of the cube. Which he had just fished out from the garbage. Glumshanks squirmed, feeling queasy in the stomach. “Mm… tastes like chicken!” Glumshanks wanted to go home.</p><p>They went to a couple more places, filling up the trolley with all sorts of miscellaneous junk, before Kaos was finally satisfied with the haul. “Well Glummy, that’s all we’re getting for tonight. Let’s head back now.” Finally.</p><p>They had actually managed to fill up the trolley quite a bit. Glumshanks was surprised at how much people threw away. The city was known for being pretty affluent, so maybe it was just hedonism, materialism and laziness getting to people? Regardless, there was a lot one could do with the items there. Glumshanks knew a few people who would like some of the items inside. There was even a designer handbag tossed away, for goodness sake! He had to admit, he never expected people to consider things like fancy handbags and perfectly usable umbrellas trash. </p><p>“Here, Glummy Bear, I want you to have this,” said Kaos, holding up a pair of shoes. The first thing they found on this trip. “When I saw it, I thought that they would look great on you. And look, they’re just your size too!”</p><p>Glumshanks had no idea what to say about that. But he accepted the shoes with a “Thanks, Lord Kaos.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>People in the discord were really excited about this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>